PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (Administrative Core) The broad goal of the TU Center for Biomedical Research/Research Centers in Minority Institutions (CBR/RCMI) Program is to provide continued support for further development and expansion of its institutional biomedical infrastructure to conduct health disparities research. The long-term objective is to provide administration, resources, and support aimed at increasing the number of research investigators who acquire extramural funding. This will be accomplished by a creating a stimulating environment that promotes a culture of efficient and timely administrative support that will increase the number of funding submissions and/or acquisitions of extramural funding in biomedical and behavioral research. The Administrative Core (AC) will provide multi-functional administrative support through pre- and post-award services, implementation of objectives, directions and guidance, and oversight to ensure that the specific aims and goals are accomplished. The goals of the TU CBR/RCMI Program application for 2017-2022 are to continue development and support for a competitive, multidisciplinary, collaborative environment that advances an understanding of diseases that disproportionately affect African Americans and underrepresented minorities. The AC that will foster this environment consists of the Principal Investigator (PI), Program Director (PD), Program Manager (PM), Planning and Evaluation Manager (PE), and the CBR/RCMI Advisory Committee (RAC). Members of the AC will assist with the development of concepts, directions, monitoring, and review of research activities and will oversee implementation of program initiatives. The AC support staff includes the Research Center Office - Assistant Director, Academic Support Services, Biostatistician, Information/Publication Services, and RCMI Office Manager. Staff members, who are responsible for day-to-day program management, serve as a liaison between the CBR/RCMI program PI and PD, researchers and administrative oversight departments (i.e., Office of Sponsored Programs, Contracts and Grants, federal funding agencies, purchasing, travel and other administrative and academic departments). AC staff will attend meetings and workshops for professional development and ensure compliance with agency and institutional policies. The primary role of the AC staff is to assist with professional growth of investigators by providing services to promote the development of funding for improved quality and quantity of federal/state investigator-initiated grant submissions. Services provided by AC staff will assist in eliminating administrative burdens on investigators to allow efforts advancing biomedical technologies, core development, and training in areas of drug development and molecular biology. A concerted effort will be made to utilize these applications to expand research experiences and expertise of minority scientists directed to diseases disproportionately affecting minority groups in order to eliminate health disparities.